


Butterflies

by transteverogers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, competitive oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is not going to lose to Iwaizumi Hajime this Christmas, not again.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> my piece for the 2018 haikyuu secret santa exchange for [@seijohslut](https://twitter.com/sejiohslut) i hope yall enjoy~~
> 
> find me [@transkrbk](https://twitter.com/transkrbk)

Tooru Tooru was a _fantastic_ gift giver, thankyouverymuch. And! And! Almost just as important, he was an efficient gift giver. He got the gifts in November, early December at latest, so he wouldn’t have to deal with the overcrowded malls and panicked atmosphere. All of this though, did not explain why he was currently stuck at the mall with Suga, attempting to find that last gift. For _fucking Iwazumi Hajime_ , that asshole.

 

“He’s just impossible to buy for!” Tooru huffed (pointedly not whining, regardless of what Suga’s look had to say). “But it’s not like I can cheap out on him! We’ve been best friends forever and he always gets me the perfect gift!”

 

It was true. In the past few years alone, Tooru had been on the receiving end of numerous perfect gifts. Tickets to his favourite concert, a tour of the space museum after it had been sold out, front row seats to see the national volleyball team play, anything Tooru wanted but never would’ve bought for himself (mostly because he was a broke ass university student, but still). Tooru didn’t take well to loosing and he refused to not give Iwazumi the perfect gift. This Christmas Tooru would win.

 

“And you refuse to let him hold this over you?” Suga hummed knowingly, looking at some soft scarves. He seemed to debate for a second, before grabbing a dark maroon coloured scarf.

 

Tooru huffed again. “Yes.” He said firmly, holding up a tee shirt with a Godzilla design on it. Iwazumi would like it but… not perfect. He put it back down before turning around to face Suga. “What’d you get Dai-chan this year?”

 

Suga gave him a small wicked grin. “I think it might be a bit forward of you to give Iwa-chan the same thing I’m giving Daichi.”

 

Tooru hit Suga’s shoulder lightly as they walked through the department store, moving into the house ware section. Suga-chan.” He laughed, pretending to be scandalised.

 

Suga shrugged. “We’re both too broke to really afford gifts so we decided handmade stuff only this year.” He paused, a soft smile coming across his lips. “Besides, he’s a gift in himself.”

 

Tooru mock-gagged, eyeing some nice candles. Iwazumi’s room always smelt boring, maybe he wanted to spice it up? “You two are awful.” He muttered distractedly. Again, too boring. “Ugh, I’m not gonna find anything here. Let’s check out and go get some coffee, I have a feeling today’s gonna be a long day.”

 

_____________________________

 

A few hours later finds Tooru and Suga returning to Suga’s place, Tooru empty handed and Suga with a few bags.

 

“This is just useless.” Tooru whines, kicking his shoes off and curlling up on the couch as Suga puts his bags down and to start taking off his own winter layers. “Maybe I just won’t get Iwa-chan anything, that’ll show him.”

 

Suga laughed, sitting down next to him on the couch and shoving his cold toes under Tooru’s thigh, wiggling them a bit as Tooru moved away, glarring. “We both know you’re not gonna do that.”

 

Tooru frowned, knowing Suga was right. Before he could respond though, another door in the apartment open and Daichi walked out, bare chested with a towel around his waist. Tooru could appreciate the strong physique of Daichi, and did thoroughly enjoy a strong man himself, but Daichi was… a bit boring, perhaps, for Tooru’s taste. He mentally made a note to never say that to Suga though. Instead he smirked, leaning back over the couch so he was looking partially upside down at Daichi. “Well hello Sawamura-san.” He teased.

 

Daichi flushed slightly, looking over at Suga. Tooru glanced over as well, laughing at the downright predatory look in Suga’s eyes. Suga glanced over and hit Tooru on the shoulder. “What? I’ allowed to look.” He looked back at Daichi, smiling. “How was the gym?”

 

“Pretty empty.” He said, “how was the mall?”

 

Suga and Tooru groaned in unison. “Busy.” Suga replied and Daichi laughed, heading into their room, presumably to put some clothes on. As he turned his back, Tooru spied some deep red marks and turned to Suga with a smirk, a single eyebrow raised.

 

Suga hit him on the shoulder again (which, ow, Suga hits hard) but he was smiling. “So nothing at the mall gave you any ideas?”

 

“That’s the problem!” Tooru said, “it’s not that I have no ideas! I have many ideas! They’re just not perfect and I refuse to lose to Iwa-chan again.”

 

“Lose to Iwazumi at what?” Daichi said, coming back into the living room, this time fully clothed. He plopped down next to Suga, throwing an arm over the back of the couch as he grabbed the remote with his other hand, turning the TV on.

 

“Lose to Iwazumi at finding the perfect gift.” Suga said, scooting back slightly so he could lean on Daichi.

 

Tooru looked at Daichi, eyes narrowing. “Hey, you’re a big strong man-”

 

“That’s my boyfriend you’re hitting on.” Suga laughed, obviously enjoying the wary look on Daichi’s face as Tooru continued as if he was never interrupted.

 

“What do you like for Christmas?”

 

Daichi looked uncomfortably down at Suga. “I mean-”

 

“Nothing like you perve.” Tooru huffed.

 

Daichi shrugged. “I don’t know, Iwazumi and I aren’t that similar honestly.”

 

“You work out together 3 times a week.” Tooru pointed out.

 

He nodded slowly. “Yeah, we usually just meet there, say hello, do our workouts and leave. We don’t talk that much.”

 

Tooru groaned. “You’re useless to me.” He waved his hand, letting his head fall back dramatically, half draped off the arm of the couch.

 

Daichi snorted. “You’re welcome.” He said sarcastically. The three devolved into silence, mindlessly watching the TV as Daichi flipped through a few channels before landing on a repeat of a volleyball game from a few weeks back. “You could just finally confess to him.”

 

Tooru started coughing, choking on nothing as Suga hit Daichi on the chest. “Daichi!” Suga scolded.

 

“Oh, are we still not acknowledging that?” Daichi said absentmindedly, rubbing where Suga hit him.

 

“I don’t- we aren’t- he doesn’t-” Tooru spluttered. “Dai-chan!”

 

Daichi raised his hands in mock surrender. “Forget I said anything.”

 

_____________________________

 

Tooru forgot about it so hard he didn’t even remember what he was supposed to be forgetting. He was a master forgetter.

 

A few days later, he was wandering in his favourite sports store, debating about getting himself a new knee brace, knowing that his one now was on his last legs but he was hoping to get one for Christmas. It was a matter of if his brace could handle another few rough practices. It was during this shopping endeavour that Tooru saw it. It was either the dumbest present he’d ever gotten for Iwazumi or the cheesiest most perfect thing.

 

He stood in front of it, memories washing over him. He took it off the wall, gently tracing the edge of it. Daichi’s voice echoed in his head, jolting Tooru slightly as he tightened his grip on the gift.

 

“Oh, fuck off Sawamura.” He said aloud, heading directly to the cash.

 

_____________________________

 

“Wow Iwa-chan, take me out to dinner before you bring me to your bedroom.” Tooru teased as Iwazumi lead the way into his childhood bedroom, the two of them finally both back from university and meeting to exchange gifts.

 

Iwazumi didn’t acknowledge Tooru’s teasing, instead heading over to his closet, presumable to grab Tooru’s gift. Tooru jumped onto Iwazumi’s bed, ignoring his pounding heart. He fiddled with the ribbon his gift, silent for a moment as Iwazumi pulled out a gift bag. Tooru sat up and moved up the bed, sitting so his back was against the headboard. Iwazumi sat down in the middle of the bed, “don’t sit on my pillows shittykawa.” He said flatly. “I put my head there.”

 

Tooru gasped in mock hurt. “Your face should be so lucky to acquainted with my ass.” There was a slight pause as Tooru realised what he said and flushed, but he had committed to the bit. No regrets.

 

Iwazumi coughed slightly, eyebrow raised. Was it just Tooru or did his cheeks seem pinker than before? “You want to give your gift first?”

 

“Nope.” Tooru said, popping the P. He was going to win with the best gift ever.

 

Assuming everything went to plan.

 

No, Tooru thought to himself, everything will be perfect and Iwa-chan will forever lose to my perfect gift and everything will be perfect.

 

Iwazumi raised an eyebrow again. Usually, Tooru insisted on going first. There was something humiliating in giving Iwazumi his gift after Tooru opened the perfect gift. He learnt that the hard way in middle school. “Alright then.” He said, handing over the bag.

 

Tooru quickly pulled out the wrapping paper, very much like a small child on Christmas morning. “Hajime…” Tooru said uncharacteristically, looking up with an open mouth. He wanted to tell Iwazumi to take it back, that it was too much but they both know he would never.

 

Inside the gift bag was a pair of knee braces, but not just any. They were professional grade, perfect for severe athletic use to help prevent surgery. Tooru also knew that they were around 50 000 yen. He had originally been looking at them before settling for a cheaper brand that was breaking down on him already.

 

Iwazumi shrugged, forever terrible at dealing with how people responded to his perfect gifts. “I knew yours were gonna break down eventually so…”

 

“So you just bought me these.” Tooru said flatly. He glanced over at his wrapped gift and felt a black hole open in his stomach. It was far too late to back out now but Tooru was sure that this just wasn’t enough. “Right well.” He said, flipping his hair out of his eyes before grabbing his present and handing it to Iwazumi. “Merry Christmas.”

 

Iwazumi carefully pulled at the tape, careful not to rip the wrapping paper. Tooru huffed loudly and Iwazumi paused, looking up at him. “I could go slower if you wanted.” He said.

 

“No, no, this is fine.” Tooru said lightly, stomach in his throat. One of these days, he was going to strangle Iwazumi.

 

Slowly, painfully, Iwazumi unwrapped the gift. It was a simple, light wood shadow box with a plan white background. In the middle, pinned to the background, was a monarch butterfly. Before Iwazumi could say anything, Tooru started talking, unable to handle it any longer.

 

“Do you remember when we were kids, and you would always make me go bug hunting with you even thought they were all super gross and I really wanted nothing to do with them?” Tooru rushed out, barely pausing for a breath. “And then your parents took us to that butterfly enclosure for your birthday and they all attacked me for no reason whatsoever?”

 

“I remember you playing with the butterfly food and getting covered in it.” Iwazumi said pointedly, a small smile crossing his face as the memory came back to him.

 

“They attacked me for no reason whatsoever Iwa-chan, leave the story telling to me.” Tooru huffed, giving Iwazumi a small glare. “As I was saying, do you remember what you said to me afterwards?”

 

Iwazumi stayed silent, face blank for a moment before a small smile began to break through. “Answer me Iwa-channnn.” Tooru complained, pouting. This was hard enough as it was without Iwazumi being an asshole.

 

“I thought you said leave the storytelling to you.” Iwazumi pointed out. He stayed silent for a beat before finally cracking and answering the question. “I told you not to be afraid because I was there, and I was always going to be there no matter how many butterflies attacked you.”

 

Tooru nodded, his stomach feeling like there were a million butterflies attack him right now. He starred at Iwazumi, the next words bubbling up and over before he can stop them. “I’m in love with you Hajime and- and I think I’ve been in love with you since then.”

 

Iwazumi was silent for long enough that Tooru began to think that maybe this was a bad idea before, suddenly, he lunged forward, cupping Tooru’s face in his hands and pressing his lips to Tooru’s. The kiss was gentler than the lead up would’ve implied and Tooru gasped softly into the kiss, his hands coming to rest on Iwazumi’s waist as their tongues met, deepening the kiss. Iwazumi pulled back after a moment, breathing deeply as he held Tooru’s face in his hands, staring intently into his eyes. “I’ve been in love with you since the first time you set to me and hit me in the face with the ball.”

 

Tooru groaned, “Did you have to bring that up now?” He whined, their early elementary school memory hitting him full force as he flushed bright red.

 

Iwazumi laughed deeply, pulling back. “More like I saw how excited you were and I realised I wanted you to always look like that.”

 

Tooru flushed a deeper red and ran his hand through his hair, pulling it out of his eyes. “Iwa-chan…” He mumbled, glancing up at him. “Kiss me again.” He demanded, his heart feeling like it was about to explode.

 

Iwazumi lent in again, their noses brushing. “Why do I have a feeling you’re going to be even more demanding now?” He said softly, their lips touching every so slightly.

 

Tooru pouted. “I’m not demanding, I just know what I want.” He lent forward, closing the space between them for a moment before pulling back just enough to say something. “And what I want is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me [@transkrbk](https://twitter.com/transkrbk)


End file.
